La maison hantée
by bichou85
Summary: Le mot du Mois d' aout : Enfermement. Edward et Bella ... Une fête foraine ... Une maison hantée...
1. Chapter 1

_**Le mot du mois d'aout : Enfermement**_

_**Auteur : Bichou85**_

_**Titre : La maison hantée**_

_**Edward/Bella**_

_**K**_

* * *

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais non…on ne m'écoute jamais.

J'adore ma p'tite femme.

Mais là, j'ai juste envie de la tuer en fait.

Elle m'a traîné à la fête foraine.

J'ai accepté, son enthousiasme était contagieux.

Nous avons déjà fais plusieurs attractions.

Personnellement je ne suis pas grand fan de toutes ses montagnes russes, grandes roues et autres manèges du parc.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a voulu entrer dans la maison hantée.

Vous savez le style de manège où vous êtes dans un chariot qui ressemble soit à une sorcière, soit à un zombie…

Bella a voulu y aller. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader.

**Bella chérie, si tu fais ça, tu vas me faire encore pleins de cauchemar cette nuit !**

**Mais non, tu vas voir c'est génial !**

**Bella, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, la dernière fois que nous avons regardé Dracula.**

**Rhooo….combien de fois tu vas me la ressortir celle là, c'était y a 6 mois déjà!**

**Bella, il a fallu que je te rassure toute la nuit qu'il n'y avait pas de vampires dans le placard !**

**Je sais, mais c'est passé. Allez mon chéri, je veux le faire !**

Elle me regarde avec son air de chien battu.

Je suis perdu.

Je déteste Alice pour lui avoir appris cette manipulation.

Je soupire lourdement, et nous allons vers la caisse du manège.

Bella trépigne d'impatience à coté de moi.

Je le sens pas du tout ce tour de manège.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la maison, je ne suis absolument pas rassuré.

Je ne suis pas un froussard, je n'ai pas peur de leur truc en plastique, mais c'est Bella qui m'inquiète.

Bon, elle choisit bien le chariot qui va nous conduire et elle choisit un squelette.

Et c'est parti... !

Bella est littéralement collée à moi.

Qu'est-ce que je disais… elle flippe déjà.

Des têtes sortent de nulle part, et Bella fait des bons à coté de moi.

Je rigole intérieurement, même si je sens que la nuit va être longue.

Un loup garou sort de nulle part, j'avoue, j'ai fais un bon mais je m'y attendais pas.

Nous continuons la montée de la maison.

C'est incroyable ce que ça peut être grand.

Des zombies, des squelettes, des sorcières apparaissent.

Bella a le visage terrorisé à coté de moi et j'essaye de la rassurer.

**Bella, c'est juste des costumes !**

**Je sais, mais ils font vraiment peur, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Heu….non !**

Puis d'un coup le manège s'arrête.

Je grogne, c'est quoi ce bordel.

**Edward, pourquoi ça avance plus ?**

**Je ne sais pas ma puce !**

**Edward j'ai peur !**

**Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça va redémarrer ne t'inquiètes pas !**

Nous patientons, pendant 20 minutes.

Bella tremble littéralement à coté de moi.

Je finis par descendre du manège.

**Edward tu vas où ?**

**Tu viens avec moi, on va ressortir d'ici !**

**Mais….mais…on ne va pas y aller à pieds….hein dis-moi ?**

**Comment tu veux sortir d'ici sans y aller à pieds Bella.**

**Mais, on va se faire attaquer par ces monstres !**

**Justement, il faut qu'il y en est un qui apparaisse, comme ça il nous ramènera à la sortie !**

**Mais non….tu peux pas demander ça…imagine que c'est un vrai monstre….**

**Tu as trop d'imagination ma puce. C'est juste des costumes avec des hommes en dessous. Ils sont payés pour te faire peur ! **

**Ils y arrivent bien, ils méritent d'être bien payés alors !**

**Bon Bella, tu te décides à sortir de ce chariot que nous puissions avancer ?**

**Heuu…..**

**Bella ?**

**Ok, Ok, je viens.**

Je lui prends la main, avec sa malchance elle finira par tomber. Nous commençons à avancer.

Il fait drôlement noir.

C'est un comble, être enfermé dans une maison hantée, alors que c'est un manège.

Bella est agrippée à ma chemise et regarde partout autour d'elle.

**AHHHHHHHH….**

**Quoi, quoi, quoi ?**

**Y a plein d'araignées ! **Pleure-t-elle

**Bella, elles sont en plastique !**

**T'es sûr ?**

**Oui.**

Nous continuons notre route sans vraiment savoir ou nous allons.

J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond.

Bella fait des bonds régulièrement. Je soupir d'exaspération.

C'est elle qui a voulu y aller.

Je l'aime vraiment, mais là….

Nous passons devant la tête d'une sorcière en résine, en arrivant plus près, de la fumée sort par ses narines.

**AHHHHHH !**

**Quoi encore ?**

**Pourquoi elle sort de la fumé, hein…ça veut peur être dire que quelqu'un sait que nous sommes là non ?**

**Je ne sais pas !**

Nous continuons, j'ai l'impression que ça descend. Je vois un peu de lumière et me dirige directement vers elle.

Grave erreur.

Bella hurle littéralement.

Un mannequin zombie, vient de sortir du mur. Il est éclairé d'une lumière rouge.

Bon, je perd patience.

Je regarde ma montre, ça fait une bonne heure que nous sommes enfermés la dedans et personne ne s'est inquiété que le chariot ne revenait pas ?

Nous avançons toujours, des toiles d'araignées partout, des lumières rouges et vertes et rien d 'autre.

Je souffle.

J'accélère le pas, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes presque arrivés.

J'ai pas percuté que je n'avais plus la main de Bella dans la mienne. Je fais marche arrière et trouve une Bella complètement tétanisée.

**Bella ?**

**Edward, enlèves cette chose !**

**Qu'elle chose ?**

Elle me montre du doigt un serpent en plastique qui pend juste à coté d'elle.

**Bella il est en plastique ! **

**Pourquoi il est sorti quand je suis passée ?**

**C'est normale, c'est censé faire peur ! **

**Eh bien c'est réussi !**

J'évite de lui dire ce que je pense et lui prend la main.

Nous avançons rapidement quand enfin je vois la sortie.

Bella soupire de soulagement aussi, et je me dirige vers le guichet.

**Et dit donc vous, vous ne pouvez pas surveiller votre manège ?**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Ça fais plus d'une heure qu'on était enfermé à l'intérieur !**

**Je suis désolé.**

Il regarde le tableau des commandes du manège et me regarde.

**Je suis navré, je n'ai pas fait attention, mais le bouton de marche c'est arrêté ! Je peux vous rembourser vos billet !**

**Ca serait la moindre des choses effectivement !** (surtout quand je pense à la nuit qui m'attend)

L'homme me rembourse et je traîne Bella jusqu'à chez nous. Elle est vexée que je sois rentré aussi rapidement.

**On n'avait pas tout fait Edward !**

**Bella, jure-moi de ne plus jamais entrer dans une maison hantée ! **

**Je te l'jure.**

**Bien, maintenant allons nous coucher !**

Elle se fige soudainement.

**Quoi ?**

**Tu peux vérifier notre lit ?**

Je souffle bruyamment.

Je m'en doutais.

Je vérifie vite fait le lit et nous nous mettons sous les couvertures.

Bella se colle tellement à moi que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

**Mon chéri ?**

**Quoi ?**

**T'as vérifié le placard ?**

**Bella, y a rien dans le placard, c'était des gens dans des costumes, t'as rien à craindre ! **

Elle finit par se taire. Je m'endors tranquillement quand j'entend un cri aigu.

Je grogne ouvertement, ouvre un œil difficilement et vois une Bella complètement éveillée assise dans le lit.

**Quoi ?**

**J'ai entendu du bruit dans le placard !**

**Y a rien dedans !**

**Moi j'te dis que si ! **

Je me lève, lui ouvre le placard, puis prend mon oreiller et file dans la chambre d'amis. Au moins là j'arriverai à dormir un minimum ! Quelle journée !

* * *

_**Et voilà ma participation !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
